The Body
by skypiea
Summary: Law sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye tengah berusaha naik ke atas Thousand Sunny siang itu. "Nami-ya?" Full warning inside. RnR?


**Warning: Rated T untuk amannya, alur secepat kilat, minim deskripsi, AU setting** , di sebuah pulau tak dikenal saat Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Law (juga Caesar, Kin'emon, Momonosuke) sedang dalam perjalanan dari Punk Hazard ke Dressrosa (eps. 623-629). Bagi yang belum/tidak menonton **One Piece Film Z** , aku berusaha untuk mendeskripsikan karakter Ain sejelas mungkin. ;') ;') ;')

 **Note:** **1.** Z- _sensei_ : Mantan _Marine_ yang membentuk _neo-kaigun_. **2.** _Neo-kaigun_ : Kelompok Angkatan Laut Baru, bertujuan untuk melenyapkan seluruh bajak laut di muka bumi. Tidak bekerja sama dengan Angkatan Laut dan bisa dikatakan memusuhi mereka juga. **3.** _Modo Modo no Mi_ : Buah setan yang dapat membuat fisik seseorang kembali menjadi 12 tahun sebelumnya.

 **Disclaimer: One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda! :'(**

* * *

"Aku di sini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertarung," ujar seorang gadis berambut biru tua itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Zoro yang sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan _Wado Ichimonji_ -nya kini terdiam sejenak sambil menatap gadis itu, memastikan apakah ia berbohong atau tidak.

"Ain- _chwaaaan_ ~ Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan bertarung melawan kami," ujar Sanji sambil menari-nari dengan mata yang seketika berubah menjadi sepasang hati. Namun tak lama kemudian, koki berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba berdiri tegak sambil mengeluarkan sebuah rokok dan pemantik dari saku kemejanya, lalu menyalakan rokoknya itu. "Oi, kepala marimo. Kau tidak perlu menatap Ain- _chan_ seperti itu. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bertarung?"

"Itu benar. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kalian, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, bisa berada di pulai ini juga," tuturnya jujur. "Lagipula, setelah kematian Z- _sensei_ ," gadis itu mengambil jeda sejenak, "aku tak lagi berniat untuk memburu kalian!"

" _Whoa_!" Kini sang kapten bertubuh karet itu yang bersuara, "Benarkaaaaah? Benaaar?"

"Tentu saja!" seru gadis itu langsung. "Itu karena..."

"Karena apa?" tanya Zoro tak sabar.

' _Setelah Z-_ sensei _rela mengorbankan dirinya agar kalian bisa terus berpetualang, mana bisa aku bertarung dengan kalian? Aku sangat menghormati keputusan_ Sensei,' ujar gadis Ain itu dalam hati sambil kembali membayangkan wajah sang guru yang dikaguminya itu.

" _Souka_!" seru Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Heeeh_? Bahkan kau belum mendengar alasannya, Luffy," desis pria berambut hijau itu sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting dia tidak berniat untuk bertarung!" serunya lagi. "Kau bisa bergabung bersama kami selama berada di pulau ini. _Shishishi_. Oi Saaanji, daging!"

"... _ttaku_." Pelipis sang koki seketika berdenyut mendengar suara kaptennya yang kini tengah berlari menuju kapal. "Ya, ya, aku akan memasak untuk makan siang," katanya datar, namun tiba-tiba nada bicaranya berubah saat ia melewati gadis Ain yang mulai terlihat kebingungan dengan sifat aneh setiap anggota bajak laut ini. "Aku akan membuatkan makan siang yang spesial untukmu juga, Ain- _chan_!" serunya senang, lalu berputar-putar menuju Sunny Go yang ada di tepi pantai tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Gadis berponi tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Zoro yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu, dan Ain berpikir bahwa inilah saat yang tepat.

"Zoro- _san_..."

Laki-laki yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga. Mau apa gadis itu menghampirinya? Mungkinkah sebenarnya ia tadi hanya berpura-pura, padahal sebenarnya Ain ingin bertarung? _Heh_ , pria itu siap melayani.

Namun ketika gadis itu tak kunjung menarik pedangnya dan malah berlutut di hadapan Zoro, pria itu menjadi kebingungan. "Oi, oi. Apa-apaan kau!?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih atas pertarungan saat itu ... Zoro- _san_!"

" _Haaa_?"

"Aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana cara bertarung dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku banyak belajar dari dirimu. _Hontou ni arigatou_!" seru gadis itu sambil menutup mata. Ia benar-benar menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya secara tulus.

Zoro menatap gadis itu sambil tercengang, lalu akhirnya menghela napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan secara tidak sadar. ' _Aku kira kenapa_ ,' ujarnya dalam hati. "Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali berterima kasih. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membalasmu."

"Tidak perlu," jawab laki-laki itu yang kini mulai beranjak, melewati gadis yang masih berlutut itu.

"Aku ... aku mohon."

"Merepotkan. Kubilang tidak per–"

"ZOOOROOO!"

 _ **BLTAAK!**_

Perkataan Zoro terputus ketika ia mendengar teriakan seorang gadis lain memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras. Dan di saat itu juga, ia terjatuh sambil merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. "–Nami!?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Nami itu berdiri tegap di hadapan Zoro sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Sambil mengusap dengan kasar bagian kepalanya yang sakit itu, ia berdiri sambil berteriak di depan wajah gadis berambut oranye tersebut, " _Temeee_ , apa-apaan kau!?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau yang apa-apaan!" teriak gadis itu, tak mau kalah.

" _Cih_ , sekarang aku salah apa lagi!?"

"Alat. Latihamu. Mengenai. Pohon. Jeruk. Bellemere- _san_!" ujar gadis itu dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap kata.

" _Heeeh_!? Hanya karena itu!?"

"Hanya karena itu, kau bilang?! Kau harus ganti rugi 50.000 Beri!"

"A-Apaaaaa?!"

"Kau mendengarku. Dan jika digabungkan dengan yang sebelumnya, maka hutangmu jadi 500.000 Beri!"

"Dasar wanita iblis," geram Zoro dengan sangat kesal.

"Ada masalah? Atau kau ingin aku menaikkan bunganya juga?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Zoro menutup matanya dengan erat, mencoba untuk bersabar walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa. "Hei kau, gadis _neo-kaigun_ ," katanya pada Ain yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil tercengang. "Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau ingin berterima kasih," lanjutnya sambil menatap Nami.

Ain yang ikut melihat ke arah Nami seakan mengerti maksud dari perkataan Zoro. "Kau ... t-tidak serius, b-bukan?"

Kini Nami yang merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan memandang kedua orang itu dengan sikap waspada. "H-Hei, ada apa!?"

"Hanya itu cara satu-satunya," tutur Zoro dengan ambigu, sambil berlalu menuju Sunny Go.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" teriak Nami kesal, namun ketika ia hendak mengejar Zoro, Ain memegang tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Nami- _san_. Ini ... hanya akan berlangsung sementara," ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan, " _Modo-modo_!"

* * *

 **The Body**

 _Tubuh seksi navigator Bajak Laut Topi Jerami ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya ketika ia masih menjadi seorang gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun._

* * *

Ketika Nami membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit biru dengan awan-awan tipis yang berarak searah angin bertiup. Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia yakin ia masih berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, namun kini, tubuhnya seakan tengah terbaring di atas pasir. Seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, Nami langsung berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya di sana. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya panik.

' _Maafkan aku, Nami-_ san _. Ini hanya akan berlangsung sementara_.' Perkataan gadis pengguna _Modo Modo no Mi_ beberapa saat yang lalu itu terngiang di kepalanya. " **AAAAA!** " pekik Nami dengan suara khas anak kecil. "Sialan, sialan, sialan! _Sialan_ kau, Zoro," maki gadis kecil itu sambil melepas celana bergaris biru muda dan putih itu karena sekarang, celana pendek itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Kini yang dikenakannya hanyalah _tank-top_ merah muda tanpa lengan yang kini ukurannya terlalu besar dan panjangnya mencapai lutut. "Awas saja kau," lanjutnya lagi sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju Sunny Go dengan geram. "Zoro ... kau harus membayar 1.000.000 Beri!"

* * *

Semua kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, bersama Law, Kin'emon dan Momonosuke tengah berkumpul di dapur kapal untuk makan siang ketika Caesar berteriak dari rerumputan yang ada di dek Thousand Sunny.

" _Ck_ , Law, lihat apa yang terjadi dengan kambing itu di luar," kata Sanji yang tengah menyiapkan _sandwich_ dan nasi kepal untuk makan siang.

Pria berambut gelap itu lalu menatap Sanji dengan tidak suka. "Aku tidak menerima perintah, Kuroashi- _ya_ ," ujarnya dingin, namun pada akhirnya, ia beranjak dari kursi untuk keluar melihat Caesar. Sekarang, ilmuwan itu sedang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun.

"Pria itu..." geram Sanji kesal.

Law yang kini sudah berada di dek kapal melihat ke arah Caesar, lalu menghampirinya. Ia masih ada di tempatnya dengan _kairoseki_ yang masih memborgol tangannya.

"Law!" Caesar berseru. "Kenapa tidak ada anggota Mugiwara yang datang? Aku sudah memanggil mereka seperti orang gila!"

' _Kau memang gila_ ,' ujar pria berambut raven itu dalam hati, mengabaikan perkataan Caesar dan malah balik bertanya dengan nada mengancam. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

" _Shurororo_ ~ Tidak usah seperti itu. Dengan kedaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Anggota _Shichibukai_ itu menatap Caesar dengan penuh intimidasi. Cukup untuk membuat ilmuwan itu meringis takut.

"Ah, b-baiklah. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil menghampiri kapal ini dan ia mungkin berniat naik. _Shuroro_ ~"

Law menerutkan dahinya, "Anak kecil?"

"Kenapa kau tak langsung memeriksanya saja? _Shuroro_ ~ Sepertinya gadis itu kesulitan untuk naik ke atas kapal."

Law yang hendak kembali ke dapur kapal karena berpikir Caesar hanya menipunya, lalu menengok ke arah pantai. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara anak perempuan memanggil nama...

"Luuuuuffy!"

Caesar mungkin tidak berbohong mengenai anak kecil yang berusaha naik ke atas Sunny Go. Law lalu berjalan ke sisi kapal paling kiri, lalu melihat ke bawah. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah berusaha untuk mencapai tangga yang cukup tinggi itu untuk naik ke kapal. Ketika iris abu-abunya bertabrakan dengan iris madu milik gadis itu, napasnya tercekat sejenak. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing.

"Ah, Tora- _o_! Bantuk aku!"

' _T-Tora-_ o _?_ ' ulang Law dalam hati. Berani sekali anak kecil itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu? Dan lagi ... yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu hanyalah anggota Bajak Laut Mugiwara...

"Hei! Kau mendengarku, kan!?"

Dan di dapur kapal tadi, pria itu ingat, ada satu orang yang hilang di sana...

"TORA- _O_!"

Suara anak kecil itu juga mirip dengan...

"Nami- _ya_?"

Gadis kecil itu menghela napas lelah. Law tidak akan mungkin langsung mengenalinya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sepeti ini. " _Mattaku_ , cepat bantu aku," ujarnya lagi, kini dengan nada sedikit memohon.

* * *

"N-NA-NAMIIII!?" teriak Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper serempak saat gadis kecil itu mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"N-Nami- _swaaan_ ~! Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini lagi? Ah, tapi tak apa. Dengan begini aku bisa melihat pertumbuhanmu menjadi seorang wani–"

" _O ... O_ -Nami?!" Perkataan Sanji terpotong oleh suara Kin'emon dan Momonosuke yang tak kalah terkejut.

Nami kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, sudah menduga bahwa reaksi para _nakam_ a-nya akan menjadi seperti ini. Matanya dengan tajam melihat ke sekeliling dapur, mencari-cari pria berambut hijau yang akan menjadi pusat amarahnya kini. "Di mana Zoro?" tanyanya kesal ketika tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Nami! Kau akan kembali menjadi boss kecil di sini! _Shishishi_."

"Apakah i-ini perbuatan g-gadis _neo-kaigun_ itu? Bahayaaaa~"

"Apakah benar Ain- _chan_ yang melakukan ini, Nami- _swaan_?"

"Yo! Kau terlihat _suuuper~_ kecil!"

"Oh, tidak ... Nami- _san_. Walaupun menjadi kecil, tapi apakah kau bersedia untuk memperlihatkan celana dal–"

"Tidak!" seru Nami sambil memutar bola matanya, kesal akan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh teman-temannya itu. Mereka terus bertanya, bertanya, bertanya, dan mengoceh tanpa henti. Apa mereka tidak melihat wajahnya yang penuh kekesalan, _huh_? Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara feminin yang memang diandalkan Nami akhirnya terdengar, meredakan sedikit amarahnya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Zoro? Kau mencarinya bukan, Nami?" Robin bertanya sambil menyentuh dagunya, seakan tengah berpikir. "Mungkin..."

Nami nampak bersyukur bahwa di atas kapal ini, masih ada orang yang dapat diandalkan. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Robin, apa kau melihat Zoro?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum lelah.

Belum sempat Robin menjawab, Nami dikejutkan oleh Momonosuke yang datang menghampirinya. Kini tinggi badan mereka hampir sama, walaupun Nami sedikit lebih tinggi. " _O_ -Nami," panggil anak _samurai_ itu dengan wajah merona.

"Momonosuke," ujar Nami canggung.

" _O ... O-_ Nami..."

' _Yabai!_ ' umpat Nami dalam hati. Anak kecil itu benar-benar menakutinya sekarang. Ia harus segera menjauh sebelum Momonosuke menghampirinya lebih dekat. Nami lalu segera bersiap untuk berlari, namun ketika ia berbalik, sepasang kaki menghalangi jalannya dan membuatnya terbentur. " _I-Ittaaai_!" seru gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan sepasang iris abu-abu menatapnya tajam.

Trafalgar Law.

Ia, pria tinggi itu menghalangi jalannya sehingga gadis itu terbentur. Namun bukannya meminta maaf, pria arogan itu malah memberikannya tatapan membunuh. Dan ketika Nami ingin berteriak marah, sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran gadis itu. Ide sempurna untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Zoro yang sudah berkonspirasi dengan gadis dari _neo-kaigun_ itu untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali menjadi anak kecil. Senyumnya lalu melebar, mengiringi rencana yang sudah ia buat. "Tora- _o_! Ikut aku!" pinta Nami sambil menarik kaki kanan kapten Heart Pirates itu.

"Nami- _ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Law marah. Ia tidak suka diperintah.

Nami tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan memohon. Law menghela napas sebelum menuruti permintaan gadis kecil itu. Dari seluruh anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Nami adalah salah satu anggota yang belum sepenuhnya percaya kepadanya. Sebenarnya itu tidak menjadi masalah karena anggota _Shichibukai_ itu hanya butuh kepercayaan dari sang kapten. Namun jika dengan mengikuti keinginan navigator itu dapat menumbuhkan rasa percaya terhadapnya, Law berpikir ini akan memberikan keuntungan juga untuknya. Dengan begitu, ia mungkin bisa memerintah navigator tersebut jika dibutuhkan di kemudian hari. Demi kepentingan aliansi.

Kini yang pria itu tahu hanyalah ia yang sedang dibawa _secara paksa_ oleh seorang gadis delapan tahun ke dalam ruang perpustakaan yang ada di Thousand Sunny. Tak ada satu pun anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang berani mengikuti mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada tatapan tajam Nami ketika Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper mencoba untuk mengikutinya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah ucapan Robin yang mengatakan bahwa Zoro tengah ada di menara pengintai sekarang.

" _Ne_ , Tora- _o_ , aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Nami sambil duduk di sofa hijau dalam ruang perpustakaan itu.

Law duduk di sebelah gadis kecil itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya atas pernyataan yang gadis itu lontarkan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk..." Nami memberi jeda.

"Untuk?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membantuku!"

"Apa yang akan aku dapat jika aku membantumu?" tanya pria berambut raven itu tanpa minat.

Nami terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan berat hati ia menjawab, "Semua hutangmu akan lunas! Aku janji."

Law menatap gadis itu tajam. "Sejak kapan aku berhutang padamu, Nami- _ya_?"

"Tentu saja sejak kau meminta Luffy untuk beraliansi denganmu. Kau makan, tidur, di sini, di Thousand Sunny, dan itu semua tidak gratis," jelas gadis berambut oranye itu. Sungguh hal yang aneh ketika seorang gadis kecil berbicara soal uang layaknya orang dewasa.

Sambil menghela napas, Law berusaha untuk menyetujui pernyataan sepihak dari sang navigator. Ia malas berdebat untuk hal seperti ini. "Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi," ujarnya. Walaupun sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali menemukan navigator Bajak Laut Topi Jerami itu berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil, Law tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi selama itu tidak mengganggu tujuannya. Namun apa pun bantuan yang akan ia berikan pada gadis itu, ia tidak akan melakukannya secara cuma-cuma. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membantu orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ah, lagipula ia memang bukan orang baik yang gemar membantu.

"Baiklah." Nami mengangguk lalu mulai menjelaskan, " _Modo Modo no Mi_ , buah setan yang dapat mengembalikan umur seseorang menjadi 12 tahun lebih muda." Nami menangkap pria yang ada di sebelahnya itu tengah memerhatikan tubuh kecilnya ketika ia mulai bercerita. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu!"

Law menyeringai tipis, menyadari bahwa tubuh sensual Si Kucing Pencuri yang penuh lekukan itu tidak ada apa-apanya ketika ia masih berumur delapan tahun. Tidak ada dada besar yang menantang, tubuh seperti biola, atau kaki jenjang seperti yang selama ini pria itu lihat dari sang navigator.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

" _Geez_ ," desis Nami sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu adalah seorang gadis dari _neo-kaigun_. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bisa ada di sini dan aku tak tahu mengapa ia–ya _Kami-sama!_ –ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Zoro sialan itu untuk membuatku jadi seperti ini. Ya, ya, itu semua salah pendekar pedang idiot itu! Kau harus membantuku, Tora- _o_! Kau _harus_ menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menukar–atau apalah namanya itu–tubuh Zoro dengan Sanji seperti apa yang pernah kau lakukan di Punk Hazard!"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. "Kekuatanku bukan untuk main-main, Nami- _ya_ ," jawab Law sedikit kesal dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Nami menahan tangannya sebelum pria itu berhasil pergi. Kini gadis itu berdiri di atas sofa, membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Law yang terpaksa kembali duduk dengan raut wajah kesal. Nampaknya pria itu sungguh terganggu atas permintaan navigator kecil itu.

"Kau harus membantuku. Apakah itu sulit?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri."

Nami menggeram kesal, lalu menarik bagian leher dari pakaian yang dikenakan anggota _Shichibukai_ itu. "Tora- _o_ , untuk sekali ini saja! Lagipula seluruh hutangmu akan lunas..."

Law hanya diam, menatap gadis kecil itu tanpa memberikan jawaban selama beberapa detik. "Ayolah, Tora- _o_..." Dan tiga menit kemudian, pria itu pun tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Nami yang mulai kesal kembali meluapkan amarahnya. Gadis kecil itu terus membujuk, memohon, dan sesekali mengancam pria itu agar mau membantunya.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama mendengar gadis itu mengeluh dan mengganggunya, Law menutup mata sambil menghela napas. "Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat," jawab pria itu akhirnya, lalu beranjak dari sofa.

Wajah Nami kecil seketika menjadi cerah. " _Yaaay!_ " teriaknya girang sambil tersenyum lebar, mengikuti Law yang sudah beranjak ke arah pintu. Pengguna _Ope Ope no Mi_ itu tengah berpikir bahwa jangkauan _Room_ -nya lebih dari cukup untuk menjangkau Zoro yang sedang ada di menara pengintai dan Sanji yang masih ada di dapur. Pria itu masih tidak percaya bahwa ia kembali terlibat untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam masalah bodoh anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Trafalgar Law sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sifat seluruh anggota bajak laut itu sejak masih di Punk Hazard.

Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan kata DEATH yang terukir jelas di setiap jarinya. Setidaknya, hutang-hutang bodoh yang diputuskan secara sepihak itu akan lunas seluruhnya.

" _Shambles_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Inilah yang Nami tunggu-tunggu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung keluar ruang perpustakaan untuk melihat Zoro dan Sanji yang tengah kebingungan sambil mengumpat satu sama lain. ' _Gomen ne_ , Sanji- _kun_ ,' ujar gadis itu dalam hati. Ia lalu kembali ke dalam ruang perpustakaan, tak lupa menutup pintunya dengan rapat, bahkan menguncinya untuk bersembunyi. Balas dendamnya berhasil, walaupun ia harus melibatkan sang koki kapal.

"Kau berhasil, Tora- _o_! Terus buat mereka seperti itu sebelum tubuhku kembali normal!" Navigator itu berujar senang sambil menghampiri kapten Heart Pirates yang tengah melihat-lihat koleksi buku yang terjajar rapi di rak. Pria itu hanya membalas ucapan terima kasih Nami dengan menatap gadis itu sekilas.

Nami kembali duduk di sofa, membiarkan Law untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau di dalam ruang perpustakaan. Sesekali gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Zoro memanggil namanya. Mungkin pria berambut hijau itu sudah tau bahwa gadis itu ikut bertanggung jawab akan kekuatan _Ope Ope no Mi_ yang sedang mengerjainya dan sang koki.

"Um..." Seakan teringat sesuatu, navigator itu lalu berpaling ke arah Law yang masih melihat-lihat koleksi buku. Gadis itu lupa bahwa ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

"... _arigatou ne_ , Tor–aah!"

Namun belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapan terima kasihnya, ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya, seakan ia tengah ditarik-tarik dari segala ujung. Law menoleh ke arah gadis yang tiba-tiba menjerit itu. "Nami- _ya_?"

"Tora ... Tora- _o_ b-berbalik!"

Dan pada detik berikutnya, iris abu-abu milik sang kapten melebar, menyaksikan tubuh gadis kecil di hadapannya yang perlahan menjadi tubuh gadis berumur 20 tahun. Kaki jenjangnya terekspos sampai ke pangkal paha karena ia memang menanggalkan celana pendeknya. Dadanya perlahan membesar dan lekukan tubuhnya mulai terlihat. Sial, pria itu merasa wajahnya memanas dan segera berbalik, memunggungi sang gadis navigator yang kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus yang biasa Sanji masak.

"Oi, Nami!" Teriakan Usopp terdengar sampai ke telinga Nami. "Kapten Usopp yang hebat ini sudah menemukan gadis _neo-kaigun_ itu dan berhasil membuatnya pingsan!"

Kini navigator itu tahu penyebab mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali menjadi normal. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Pria berhidung panjang itu sudah membuatnya malu di depan Trafalgar Law. Gadis itu memastikan bahwa setelah ini, penembak jitu itulah yang akan bernasib sama seperti Zoro.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Setelah kejadian ini, Nami tidak yakin ia berani untuk meminta bantuan lagi kepada Law.

Emm ... mungkin?

* * *

 **A/N**

Apa iniiii? Aku nulis apaaa? ;;w;;

Hai, Minna-san! Terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi fanfic LawNa-ku yang kedua! Hehe :')

Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang sudah membaca, review, fav/follow Making a Good Reason yaaa! Makasih banget banget, banget. :'D Baiklah, yeeeyyy. Semoga kalian terhibur! Jangan lupa review yaaa~ ;) luv luv luuuuuv~

BTW! aku suka banget pakaian Nami di Arc Zou aaaa Okee, sampai jumpa! XD


End file.
